The Biggest Fan's Biggest Fan
by Jives
Summary: Harry who? The time for childhood crushes is over and now Romilda Vane is Colin Creevey's biggest fan.


**Title: **The Biggest Fan's Biggest Fan  
**Pairing: **Colin Creevey/Romilda Vane.  
**Guest Staring: **Dennis Creevey.  
**Summary: **Romilda is Colin's biggest fan.  
**Status: **Currently unbeta-ed, but I'm working on that.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Character's belong to JKR, not me. I am just taking them out to play.  
Written for The Great Fluff Challenge 2006, hosted by forewordLivejournal

Colin Creevey feels a bit like Atlas at the moment, his back almost breaking under the weight of the world he's created for himself. Only, unlike Atlas, Colin is about to hand it all over to somebody else, somebody with the strength and energy (and, if you ask Colin, with a bit of a bad attitude) to carry it. His back aches under the weight of the two book bags he's carrying, one slung over each shoulder. These bags are full of everything to do with Harry Potter that he's ever collected. Everything.

Shirts, buttons, photos, scrapbooks, newspaper clippings, banners, booklets, badges, hats and one left shoe (purchased for 23 Galleons from Fred and George Weasley during his second year at Hogwarts.) Everything you ever wanted to know about Harry James Potter but were afraid to ask. Colin knows all the answers. And so does Romilda Vane.

Romilda Vane, Colin thinks to himself. Fierce, funny and fanatical. Colin's grown to like her over the years, though he'd never tell her as much. He doubts she'd even care. The only person Romilda cares about is Harry Potter. That's how he met her, really. They were both big fans, and together, started a fan club for him.

There's been no point to their fan club meetings this year, though, not with Harry gone. And even if he were at the school, hardly anybody else showed up two months ago when classes started. Club membership was at an all time low, only four members; Romilda, Dennis, Luna and himself. Besides, Colin has more important things to focus on now.

Harry Potter has asked him to take over the D.A.

Sighing, Colin dumps the book bags on the floor and shakes his shoulders out. He's supposed to meet Romilda inside the classroom but he doesn't think he can carry them any further. He wonders how he'll get Romilda to let him carry the stuff back for her, she's hard work like that.

He hears Romilda approach before he sees her. The even click click click of her tiny, heeled shoes on the stone floor announces her presence. He pushes his fringe out of his eyes, and offers her a cheery hello. She says nothing, just looks at the bulging book bags on the ground, then up at him, sighing exasperatedly.

"What's this about, Creevey?" she asks, glaring at him with dark eyes. Gypsy eyes, Colin thinks, though he's not even sure what a gypsy's eyes would look like.

"Um, well, you see! It's like this! I got an owl from Harry!" he begins excitedly.

Normally this would have Romilda excited as well, but all she does is fold her arm tightly across her chest and raise one eyebrow questioningly. Colin's tried to raise just one brow countless times but nothing short of pushing it up with his finger works.

"Anyway," he continues quickly, not wanting her to glare at him much longer, even if she was kind of cute when angry, "he wants me to take over the D.A., so, I don't really have time for the fan club anymore! So! Here's all our stuff. In these bags, I mean!" He taps the nearest bag with his toe and smiles sheepishly at Romilda.

"Oh." Colin stares at Romilda's pink lips as they form a perfect "O" shape, another indication that she's less than impressed with him. "Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about this anyway. You see, I'm not interested in carrying on with the fan club either."

"You're not?" He's completely flabbergasted. Part of him wonders what they'll do with all their Harry Potter stuff, while another part of him wonders how long Romilda's felt this way.

"No," she replies, "I'm not."

"But! Just last week we had that argument about who was Harry's biggest fan, and we decided it was you!"

"Don't be stupid, Colin. It's not Harry I'm a fan of."

Colin? Why is she calling him Colin? It's always Creevey. Has been since they first started talking to each other.

Romilda closes the distance between them, pushing the book bags out of the way with a seemingly effortless kick. In the time it takes for Colin to blink once she is suddenly a hair's breadth away from him, her too-high heels making her tall enough to look him right in the eye.

"Um." Colin is speechless. It's a proven scientific fact, or so he told Jack Sloper just last week, that the closer a girl gets to him, especially a girl as good looking as Romilda, with her long dark hair and the uniform skirt that's at least two inches too short, the harder it is for him to form complete sentences.

Her face softens, and the icy glare in her eye is replaced with something warm that, for reasons he can't figure out, makes his stomach flip flop a little.

"It's you I'm a fan of, silly."

Romilda kisses him before he can reply. His lips are a bit chapped, but she doesn't seem to mind. Colin's not sure what to do with his hands, but Romilda solves that problem for him. She grabs one, then the other, and places them on her hips, all the while kissing him senseless. When his knees start to buckle, Romilda walks them backward until Colin's back is against the wall and she's pressing herself up against him. Somehow her hands are in his back pockets, and he's about to find out if her skirts come with similar pockets when they are very rudely interrupted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for snogging in the corridor!" Dennis squeals loudly. "And another ten points for being stupid enough to kiss my ugly brother!"

"Bugger off, Creevey," Romilda growls. She doesn't move though, just glances over her shoulder and glares at Dennis like Filch does at the firsties who leave their bubblegum in keyholes.

Dennis considers things for a moment before backing off and trotting away. Even he knows better than to go face to face with an angry young woman.

Romilda turns back to Colin, a coy smile on her face. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
